Where You Belong
by StoriesFromStorybrooke
Summary: Slightly AU. Emma Swan is 27 years old when she gets hired to go to Storybrooke to find someone. Who hired her and why? Who will she meet along the way? Is Storybrooke all that it seems or more?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan had been driving for nearly four hours and still hadn't seen one road sign for Storybrooke. What kind of a name was Storybrooke anyway she thought. When she'd looked it up online there was no information or maps of the town so she was slightly skeptical towards taking the job. All she knew was that it was located in Maine so that's where she had headed. It was coming up to 6pm so Emma was hungry but didn't want to stop until she got there, she was close to giving up and turning back around when she finally saw it. A green sign with large white letter saying 'Welcome To Storybrooke'.  
'Finally' she sighed and began to follow the winding road that led her into the town of Storybrooke. Emma wasn't due to meet her client until the following day so needed to find a place to stay. She slowed down so that she could see the signs above the shops and other buildings hoping to locate a B&B, she finally found a place called Granny's so parked her yellow bug and stepped out grabbing her bag to take with her. Emma hadn't bothered to pack a whole suitcase as she was hoping to finish the job quite quickly. Stepping inside Granny's B&B she looked around at the decor, it looked quite homely thought as she stepped up to the front desk to ring the bell.

'How may I help you?' a young girl asked coming from down the stairs  
'I'd like a room please' Emma told her as the girl walked around the desk  
'Really? I mean sure, I'm Ruby'  
'Emma'  
'So Emma would you like a forest view or a square view?'  
'Square's fine thanks'  
'How long are you staying for?'  
'2 should do it I think'  
'Okay here's your key to room 4. I hope you enjoy your stay'  
'Thank you' Emma smiled and headed up to her room. It was larger than Emma thought it would be, she unpacked her clothes and then sat down on the bed and began looking over the file for the job that she had been given. She had been hired by a Mr Mills to find a woman that he had been searching for for over a year now, he had not told her why yet but he told her that he would explain all the details when they meet in person. All Emma knew was that the woman would be about 26/27 by now and that she used to live in Boston. Emma's forehead screwed up, this wasn't really much to go on, the description could fit a hell of a lot of people, so she needed to find out more but how hard could it be to find someone in a town like Storybrooke, it surely didn't look too big. She wrote down the questions that she would need to ask tomorrow and decided to put the file away. It wouldn't help looking over it anymore, she decided to go and find something to eat, she had drove past a diner on her way here so thought that she would try there.

'Is everything okay with your room Emma?' Ruby asked  
'Oh yes it's fine thank you'  
'I forgot to tell you that there's a diner down the street, my Granny owns it as well as here so if you show your room key when you're there you get a discount on the food you order'  
'Okay thank you' Emma said as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. The wind had picked up so she hurried towards the diner when it started to rain 'Great' she moaned, keeping her head down to avoid the rain when she crashed into someone. Emma looked up and saw that she had knocked their coffee all over her shirt 'OW! shit' she said as the coffee soaked her shirt and burnt her skin  
'Are you okay?'  
'Yeah it;s just a bit hot, It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going'  
'No it was mine, who runs with a hot coffee' the stranger smiled 'Listen I'm in a rush but I'll see you around' he said running off  
'Hey what's your name?' Emma called  
'Jack!'

The next morning came quicker than Emma had wanted, she loved her sleep and could have done with at least another hour but knew that she had to get ready to meet her client. She pulled on her jeans, vest top and red leather jacket before grabbing the file and heading out of the door. She found the address 108 Mifflin St. and headed off to make sure that she got there in time and didn't get lost. Emma pulled up outside a huge white house 'Jeez, must be rich' she comented before climbing out of her car and heading up towards the door and knocking. Whilst she waited for someone to answer she couldn't help but looking around the gardens, taking in as much as she could.  
'Hello' a boy of about 9/10 said  
'Hi there, my names Emma Swan and I'm her to meet with a Mr Mills. Is he here?'  
'Sure come on in' he said opening the door wider to let her pass 'Go straight ahead into the dining room'  
Emma sat down on one of the chairs and placed the folder in front of her when the young boy followed her in 'So is Mr Mills upstairs or...'  
'I'm Mr Mills' the boy said taking a seat at the table  
'What?' Emma asked confused 'You're Mr Mills?'  
'Henry'  
'And you're the one who hired me?'  
'That's right'  
'Kid look, I don't know what's going on here but I have to go' she said walking towards the door  
'I hired you to find my mom!' Henry told her and she stopped in her tracks and turned round  
'Your mom?'  
'Yes my birth mom. I'm adopted you see but I want to meet my real mom'

'Henry, are you still here, I forgot my purse, who are you?' she asked when she saw Emma'and what are you doing talking to my son, in my house?'  
'I'm Emma Swan, there seems to have been a misunderstanding, I think we should talk'  
'Please sit down. Henry go and finish your homework'  
'But mom'  
'No buts' Henry sulked out the room 'I'm Regina by the way, now explain'  
'I was hired to find someone by a Mr Mills, I had no idea that it was your son that hired me I thought that it was an adult which is why I came here. I should explain that I specialise in finding people'  
'And who was it that he hired you to find?'  
'His mother. Well his birth mother'  
'I see. You can't carry on with this job Miss Swan'  
'I know that, as soon as I found out that your son had hired me, I knew that i couldn't continue with the case'  
'So I guess you won't be staying in Storybrooke much longer then, now that this turned out to be a bust?'  
'No I won't be why?'  
'Just curious, you see we don't get many people coming here'  
'Probably because it's so hard to find'  
'Yes that must be it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Emma left the Mills house and glanced back, her eyes meeting Henry's at what she presumed was his bedroom window. She saw the sorrow in is eyes, she knew better than anyone how hard it was growing up not knowing who your parents are and why they wouldn't want you but knew that it would be wrong to take the case. Emma unlocked her car and climbed in but when she tried to start the engine it made a clunking noise and steam rose from the hood 'Great!' Emma climbed out and opened the hood of her car, she had no idea what she was looking for but it didn't look good in there. Emma pushed the hood back down and started walking back to the town square hoping that she would be able to find a mechanic. Emma had been walking for ages but couldn't find anyone so decided she needed to ask for directions 'Excuse me'  
'Yes'  
'Hi, I'm looking for a mechanic, my car broke down and I have no idea where to find one'  
'You need to take a left here and walk for about 10 minutes or I could give you a ride if you like'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Of course'  
'Thank you'  
'I'm Mary Margaret by the way. I haven't seen you around before have I?'  
'No, I got here yesterday' Emma answered as she climbed into the passenger seat of Mary Margaret's car  
'Really?'  
'You seem shocked!'  
'It's just we don't ger many people come here'  
'Yeah I'm getting that impression' They both sat in silence for the rest of the way until Mary Margaret offered to stay to drive her back. Emma explained to the mechanic what had happened and he told her that he would have a look at the car and phone her to let her know when the car would be ready.

Emma was sat alone in her room, whilst looking at an old file, a very old file that she always carried with her even though she had found no new evidence in years, she started day dreaing about what would happen if she solved this case when the sound of her phone ringing snapped her back to reality 'Hello'  
'I have some bad news...it;s going to be a few weeks until I an fix your car, I've ordered the parts that I need but they have none at the warehouse and are waiting for the delivery'  
'Is there nothing you can do to speed it up a bit'  
'I'm afraid not Miss Swan, I will do my best to fix it quickly but I can't make any promises'. Great that was all Emma needed, she just wanted to get out of this town and start another job that actually wasn't a dead end.

Later that day Emma had fell asleep, and found herself dreaming about a little boy. Henry. For some reason she seemed to recognise him from days gone by. In the dream they were walking through a forest together, laughing and joking but then the scene changed Henry was still there but so was someone from Emma's past, someone from years ago who she never wanted to see again, she didn't even want to think his name. Then smoke surrounded Emma and she found herself in front of the Mills house, arguing with Regina, she could hear no sound but could see the expressions on their faces and then what looked like Regina using magic. Emma awoke in a sweat 'what the hell was that?' she asked herself then looked at the clock 8.15pm. Too early to go back to sleep so she decided that a strong drink was in order.  
'Hey Ruby' she called as she walked down the stairs  
'Yeah? Is everything okay?'  
'Everythings fine but is there somewhere around here where I can get a drink' Ruby smiled  
'Turn left and walked straight until you get to the hiking trail in the woods, follow the trail for about...roughly five minutes and you'll come to a kind of fork in the road, you'll want to turn left'  
'That sounds like an awful lot of work to just get a drink'  
'Trust me you'll like it there, there's normally only a small crowd in there so it won't be too rowdy. Have fun'  
'Thanks Ruby'

So Emma followed Ruby;s instructions and found the fork in the road and looked left, she couldn't see anything in the near distance, so thought about heading back but something inside her told her to take a chance. On she walked following the path when she saw a bright light ahead and a sign below it saying 'The White Swan'. This must be it, thought Emma as she pushed open the door, inside it had the feel of an old tavern with the decor. Looking around she saw there was a group of men playing darts and clearly drinking to get drunk, a few people seemed to be drinking on their own and then she noted that the majority of the patrons that night where women who were all fake laughing and flicking their hair by the bar, clearly trying to attract someone's attention. Emma walked up to the bar and waited for someone to come and take her drink order, she sat down on a stool furthest away from the noisy group of women when she felt someone come up behind her  
'Hi there'  
'Hi' she said turning away from the man  
'Names Tom'  
'Emma' she told him with disinterest  
'Come on love, why don't we get out of here, go back to my place, I'll show you a good time'  
'Not interested'  
'Come on' he said grabbing her arm forcefully  
'I believe she said she's not interested! Now I suggest you get out' the bartender told him and pushed him towards the door  
'Thanks for that I could have handled him'  
'I don't doubt it' he said walking behind the bar, pouring her a drink 'Here on the house'  
'You don't need to do that' Emma protested  
'I know but I want to' he smiled  
'Are you sure, cause your other customers don't seem too happy that you're talking to me and not them' Emma said indicating to the group of women that were now sendng daggers her way, she understood why there was literally no other way to describe him than tall, dark and handsome.


	3. Chapter 3

'You don't remember me do you?'  
'Should I?' Emma asked  
'Jack. You owe me a coffee remember'  
'Right, well I think you'll find you owe me a shirt' Emma smiled  
'How about another drink on the house and we call it even?' he held his hand out to Emma and who shook it and replied  
'Deal' Emma finished her drink and watched Jack clean up after his customers, it was only the two of them that were still there, the pub had closed nearly an hour ago. 'I should really go' Emma told him as she put her jacket on  
'I'll walk you home'  
'There's no need'  
'It's not safe to walk at night on your own, especially in the forest so for my peace of mind, let me?'  
'Okay fine, if it will make you feel better' Jack smiled at her and held the door open for her. Emma was shocked, she wasnt used to men these days acting like gentlemen and she never thought that someone as good looking as Jack would be. 'How long have you lived here?' she asked as they were walking along the trail  
'All my life, I've never even left Storybrooke'  
'Really how come?'  
'I've never really wanted to. I love it here. I love my bar. It's pretty great'  
'I wish I had somewhere like that. I've always moved around and never really had a place that felt like home, that felt like I belonged' Emma told him  
'Well maybe you've found that place. Maybe this is where you belong' Emma looked at him with skepticism 'I'm just saying, I wouldn't object to you staying'  
'I'm sure you wouldn't' They carried on talking the whole way back, Emma couldn't remember the last time she had spoke openly about herself to anyone, let alone a guy.  
'Come by the bar again soon okay'  
'I'll see what I can do' she smiled and headed to her room in Granny's.

The next day as she relaxing and trying to get some reading done, a knock at the door disturbed her and when she opened it she found Regina Mills standing there smiling an unconvincing smile 'Morning Miss Swan, I just dropped by to see if you needed anything for your trip home'  
'Actually I'm staying for a while' Emma told her and watched the smile fade from her face  
'Excuse me?'  
'There's a problem with my car and it's going to take a while to get fixed so it looks like I will be staying'  
'Great, well I guess I will just see you around but lets hope your car gets fixed sooner eh'  
'Yeah lets hope' Emma smiled as she closed the door. There was something definitely not right about Regina Mills but she had no idea what. Emma knew that it didn't matter to her what went on in this town or how strange some of the people act but it affected Henry and for some reason she felt a weird connection to the kid and wouldn't be able to just ignore what it going on around her. What was it about this town that made her want to stay here, she had never felt like she belonged anywhere before but maybe Jack was right, should she give this place a chance.

'HEY EMMA!' yelled Henry as he ran towards her, she was currently sitting by the docks watching the ocean, out of breath Henry sat down on the bench next to her  
'Listen kid, I'm sorry I couldn't take the job but you've gotta understand, it's a difficult situation'  
'I know, it's not a big deal anyway, I kind of have something to confess to you'  
'Go on'  
'No, I don't think you're ready yet'  
'What is with everyone in this town being so cryptic' Emma sighed  
'I broke your car' Henry mumbled  
'WHAT?!'  
'I just wanted you to stay in town for a while longer, maybe you'll like it here'  
'Henry, listen to me. I'm just a stranger passing through.' Emma wanted to wring his neck but she recognised the look in his eyes, loneliness, it was the same look she used to have when she just wanted someone to talk to 'Is that what you thought you couldn't tell me'  
'No there was something else. And what if you're not just a stranger passing through'  
'Kid...'  
'No, I know who you are, I know that you didn't have your parents around growing up' Emma stood up shocked and started pacing back and forth  
'How do you know that kid? Is there some Emma Swan newsletter that I don't know about?'  
'See I told you you wasn't ready' Henry laughed  
'What is that thing you're holding anyway?' Emma asked pulling a large brown book out of his hands and flicking through it 'Fairytales'  
'No not fairytales. True stories. The Evil Queen cast a curse and sent all the people here but they don't remember who they are or what happened to them.'  
'You've got some serious issues kid'  
'You'll believe me in time'  
'How are you so sure'  
'Because you're in it. You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming' Henry stated. Emma froze at first she thought that he had just been joking but she could tell now that Henry Mills genuinly believed what he was saying. 'I've gotta go but read it, you'll see' he shouted running off. Emma didn't have chance to argue so she sat back down and started skimming the book reading the stories but these were definitely not the fairytales she was used to.

Two days had passed and Emma had not left her room once, she knew that she would have to speak to Henry at some point but she didn't know what she was going to say to him. Emma knew how important it was for children to have something to believe in but could she really encourage him to believe that these fairytales were real? Emma knew that she couldn't put it off any longer, so grabbed Henry's book and walked towards his house, hoping that his mother wasn't at home.  
'Emma! What are you doing here?' Henry asked  
'Returning your book' Emma said passing it to him 'Is your mom here?'  
'No she's at a meeting, come in' Emma debated with herself whether this was a good idea 'Please?'  
'Only for a minute'  
'So did you read it?' Henry asked excitedly  
'Bits of it, yeah'  
'So you believe me that they are real'  
'Henry, I believe that you want them to be real and that's okay but not everyone will agree with you...listen I'm sorry kid I've got to go' Emma was already out the door when Henry shouted  
'BUT YOU'RE...'


	4. Chapter 4

'...MY MOM!'  
'Come again?'  
'You're my mom Emma'  
'That's not funny Henry'  
'Did you give a baby boy up for adoption 9 years ago?' Emma's gaze met Henry's and she saw the pain in his eyes  
'How did you...?'  
'How did I know that? Because that was me Emma, I was the baby you gave up'  
'Then why did you hire me?'  
'It was the only way that I could think of getting you here, I needed to see you. I needed to tell you in person'  
Emma was speechless, she didn't know what to say, this couldn't be true could it? She had asked for a closed adoption, how could this be happening. She couldn't deny that she had felt a connection to Henry and looking at him now, she could kind of see a small resemblance but he had a life here, she knew what she was giving up when she sent him away.'  
'Emma are you going to say something?'  
'I'm sorry kid, this is just all too much'

'Miss Swan, here again I see' Regina commented walking up the driveway to stand by Henry 'What brings you here this time?'  
'I found my real mom' Henry explained  
'I thought we agreed that you wouldn't take the case!' snapped Regina  
'I didn't' Emma said defending herself  
'Then how?'  
'She's my mom...Emma is my birth mom'  
'Henry go upstairs!' Regina told him so he ran as fast as he could knowing that he was in enough trouble as it was  
'Is that why you came to Storybrooke then, to meet your son?'  
'I had no idea, he just told me before you arrived'  
'You do remember that you asked for a closed adoption, so you have no rights to him, so it's probably in your best interest for you to leave town'  
'Is that a threat?'  
'Of course not, if it was a threat my dear you would know about it'  
'You know what I think I'm going to stick around a while longer'  
'Are you sure that's wise Miss Swan?'  
'Positive' Emma made her way back to the B&B thinking about how much today had already changed her life, it was only just coming up to midday and she had already been told that her son lives here. She couldn't deal with this, her natural instinct was to run away but her head told her that she couldn't, not this time, she needed to make sure that Henry was okay. Deciding that she couldn't leave, left Emma with the second best choice. Drinking. So Emma made her way to The White Swan, hoping that it was already open.

'Ah Emma, I thought I'd never see you back in here, it's been a while' Jack smiled whilst serving a pitcher of beer to some customers.  
'It's only been two days' she told him as she took a seat at the end of the bar  
'I wouldn't have pegged you for a woman that started drinking this early' he said sliding a rum and coke towards her  
'It's been a hell of a day'  
'Need to talk about it?' Jack saw that she was hesitant 'Come on, you can trust me' Emma looked into his eyes and felt like she wanted to trust him but she had been wrong before, but was this something that she could keep to herself.  
'Well chanced are the whole town will hear about it sooner or later so...right well when I was 18 I gave a baby up for adoption, a boy and today I found out that he lives here and bought me here so that we could meet'  
'How do you feel about it?'  
'I don't know. I never thought I'd see him again that's for sure, I gave him up so that he could have his best chance at a good life and be happy but seeing him here, something doesn't feel right. I'm not sure that he has his best chance here'  
'Who adopted him?'  
'Regina Mills...what's that look supposed to mean?' she asked  
'Nothing it's just no secret that Regina runs this town, you do know that she is the Mayor so tred carefully around her'  
'I'm not scared of Regina'

'Ruby?' Emma asked whilst having tea at the diner  
'Yes Emma?'  
'Do you happen to know if there are any places to rent around here?'  
'Are you staying here for good?' Ruby smiled  
'Maybe not for good but at least for a while so it will make more sense for me to have my own place instead of just a room'  
'Of course, here try the paper' she said handing her a copy of the Daily Mirror 'You might find something in there'  
'Thanks Ruby' Emma spent the next ten minutes looking for a place to rent but nothing not even so much as a room to rent. Odd.

'Heard anymore about your car?' Mary Margaret asked taking a seat beside Emma  
'No it's still going to be a while'  
'I hear you're going to be staying here because of Henry'  
'News sure does travel fast in this town'  
'Oh no, people aren't gossiping, it's just, I never should have said anything. I'm sorry'  
'No don't be and yeah I will be staying if I can just find somewhere to rent'  
'No luck in the paper?'  
'No nothing'  
'I have a spare room' Mary Margaret told her  
'You do?' Emma asked  
'Yeah, you're welcome it if you want'  
'But you don't know me. Why are you being so nice?'  
'I don't know, I guess there's something about you that's familiar and I trust you. Also I think it will be good for Henry, you being here'  
'Why do you say that?'  
'He's very lonely and doesn't really have any friends so the only people he gets to speak to outside of school are his mom and his therapist'  
'She has the kid in therapy!? Why?'  
'I don't know, he's been going for as long as I can remember. I feel that it's partly my fault, you see he has this book'  
'The fairytale book?'  
'You've seen it?'  
'Yeah, he showed it me, tried to convince me that everyone in this town is a character in this book'  
'He told me the same thing. I thought the book would be good for him, something for him to enjoy'  
'I'm sure it's just a faze. Who does he think you are anyway?'  
'Snow White'.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed, Emma had now moved in with Mary Margaret and found herself frequenting The White Swan more and more. Emma was finding life in Storybrooke easy to adapt to and was actually coming to feel comfortable there, the only downside being that she hadn't seen Henry since her last confrontation with Regina but luckily Mary Margaret was his teacher so kept Emma up to date with how he was doing.  
'Heading to The White Swan again?' Mary Margaret asked looking up from her magazine  
'What I just fancy a drink'  
'Are you sure it's not because of that hot bartender?' laughed Mary Margaret  
'I'm sure. Why don't you come with me then if you don't believe me'  
'Fine, I will' Mary Margaret said putting her coat on.

'Here you are ladies, enjoy' Jack smiled placing their drinks in front of them 'Graham! good to see you mate' he called to the man walking in the door and taking a seat at the bar 'Have you met Emma yet? She's just moved here'  
'And you're telling me there's nothing going on, I see the way he looks at you' Mary Margaret whispered to Emma who promptly told her to be quiet  
'Nice to meet you Emma, of course I've heard all about you but it's a pleasure to finally put a face to a name'  
'Likewise, I've heard all about the antics that you and Jack get up to' Emma smiled  
'Don't believe a word he says' Graham said and they could all hear Jack chuckling from the other end of the bar 'Are you still looking for a job by the way?'  
'Erm yes, how did you know? Jack right?'  
'Yeah, he told me that you had experience with law enforcement and finding people and I could do with a deputy. The pay isn't great and it can be quite boring at times but there are donuts. So what do you say?'  
'You had me at donuts' she smiled 'What will Regina say though?'  
'It's my department, so it's my decision. It doesn't concern her'  
'Then I'm in! I'll see you Monday'

The next morning Emma found her self sitting at the docks again, watching the waves, letting the salty air wash over her, but this time she was joined by somebody else. Jack. He had seen Emma sat on the bench and decided to go over to her  
'Nice to see you out the bar'  
'I wouldn't have pictured you as a girl that would sit and watch the waves and boats, especially when it's cold'  
'I like it, it's peaceful, don't you think' Jack nodded in agreement 'And it's not that cold' Emma said but the fact that she shivered at that moment gave her away  
'You're cold, here' he said, shrugging out of his jacket and offering it to Emma 'I won't take no for an answer  
'Fine' she sighed 'But if you catch pneumonia don't blame me' Jack placed his jacket around Emma's shoulders and she couldn't help but discreetly inhale his scent, there was something about it that made her relax  
'I was going to ask you something, Emma do you...'  
'Emma hey,I knew I'd find you here' Henry yelled running up to her  
'Hey kid'  
'Well I guess that's my cue to leave, I'll see you around'  
'Wait, what was you going to ask me?' she called but he didn't hear her  
'Sorry, bad timing?'  
'Don't worry about it kid'  
'Do you know who that is?' Henry asked indicating to where Jack was walking  
'Yeah of course I do, his name is Jack and he owns the pub in the forest'  
'No, not his Storybrooke name, his real name' Henry said taking the book out of his bag  
'Not this again'  
'He's Captain Hook'  
'Captain Hook as in Peter Pan and the Jolly Roger'  
'Yes!'  
'One problem with that kid, he's not missing a hand'  
'That's because these are the real stories not made up ones. He never lost his hand'  
'So why was he called Captain Hook then?'  
'Because that's what he used to turture people who betrayed or disrespected him'  
'And all of this is in your fairtytale book?I don't really think it's appropriate for you to be reading this Henry'  
'I can handle it'  
'Really? And what does your mom think of all this then?'  
'She doesn't know about the book. Please don't tell her!'  
'Henry why don't you want her to know?'  
'Because she will stop you from breaking the curse. She's the Evil Queen that sent everybody here, she's the reason you grew up without your parents'  
This was all getting too much for Emma, she found it hard enough to indulge Henry at the best of time but this was getting out of hand. First she's told that she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and is apparantly living with her mother who is the same age as her but doesn't know who she is. Then she finds out that the guy she fancies is meant to be Captain Hook and that her sons adoptive mother is the Evil Queen. It sounds like a weird dream but unfortunately it was reality.  
'Henry, your mom loves you and it would probably really upset her to think that you thought she was the Evil Queen. These stories are just that Henry stories. I know you want them to be real. Hell when I was your age, all I wanted was to go to Neverland and for Peter Pan to be real but'  
'You'll believe in time. I have faith in you Emma' Henry smiled

Monday morning came around too quick for Emma's liking, she had gotten used to having lie-ins but now found herself heading to work at 8am. Graham was just opening up a Emma got there  
'Morning' he smiled 'I have your uniform ready inside for you'  
'Uniform' Emma scoffed  
'You've got to look the part'  
'I can look the part in the clothes I have on'  
'You have to wear the badge at least' Graham sighed  
'Deal' Emma smiled, taking the badge and placing it on her waistband of her jeans. As she did so, a rumbling could be heard from all around Storybrooke and the ground began to shake. It stopped as quickly as it had started and then the phones started ringing 'So much for easing into the job' Emma noted  
'Come on the answer machine will get those' Graham told her pointing to the phones 'we need to go check for damage'


End file.
